Friend or not ?
by Mika SasuRenNa
Summary: Eh...kenapa gak sakit...? dan ada yang menimpa bibirku. Aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya aku pejamkan sesaat akan jatuh. Eh...?Eh...? kok rasanya dingin, tapi... ada hangatnya... Aku masih binggung melihat posisiku dengan Sasuke  Vakum Dulu  lagi buntu nih...
1. Chapter 1

Pairing :sasufemnaru,sasuxxx ,Narugaa,

Warning :fem naru ,dll

Prolog

Seakan ,harapanya hampa,tanpa harapan. Waktu terus berjalan begitu juga usia .yah ,begitulah juga aku ,hanya makluk fana bernama usia ku sudah meng injak 15 tahun .sudah bisa disebut dewasa kan?

Yah di usia ku yang ke 15 tahun ini aku belum pernah berpacaran,loh… Hei,jangan tertawakan aku…,aku bukanya tidak hanya…sedang menunggu, tak kunjung di kaget,yah aku memang pernah mengutarakan perasaan ku ? .Tentu saja tidak karna cinta itu tidak memerlukan ego dalam ,walaupun aku _gak_ ada ,namaku Uzumaki jangan salah aku ini perempuan loh…..

Part 1

'Hah…sasuke…lama sekali.'

Yah sudah hampir satu setengah jam aku menunggunya…,padahal dia sudah janji gak akan ya...nanti aku akan kadukan ke Bibi mikoto dia,biar di hukum.

"Oi Dobe,kau sudah lama menunggu?"akhirnya _nongol_ juga kuduga cewek ,Teme ini dia playboy cap pantat yang menariknya dari pantat ayamnya itu? Ehe…he…padahal itu salah satu yang aku suka darinya.

"sasu-kun siapa dia?'' aku mendenagar suara genit dari gadis yang di bawa kesal,yah aku kesal,aku cemburu,aku kecewa padahal aku sudah menyukainyadari kecil .Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum menyadari perasaanku. Aku sudah muak dengan kelakuanya ini,dia selalu gonta-ganti cewek.

'' Oh…dia tetangga sebelah rumah ku"katanya aku dan Sasuke ini tetangga .Aku tadinya menunggu Sasuke di depan mini market diminta oleh bibi Mikoto(ibu sasuke),untuk menemani Sasuke membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat yang nantinya akan digunakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ,si Teme Bibi sih "Naru chan,Bibi minta temani Sasuke membeli bahan untuk membuat kue ya….,Bibi ,takutnya nanti Sasuke tidak bias membedakan mana tepung gula dan pupuk urea lagi..,"haha….aku terigat dulu Sasuke pada saat pelajaran Pkk,dia mencapur adonan kue dengan bubuk mesiu.(apa rasanya ya…) Karnaya Pak guru Ebisi (pembimbing pelajaran PKK) mencicipi kue hasil buata Sasuke,masuk rumah Sakit selama 2 hari …ha...ha...lucu…

(back story)

Tapi bukanya membantuku mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan ,malah _nyelonomg_ pergi keluar _godain _cewek-cewek SMU OTO .

Dan malah sekarang gandengan atau mungkin sudah jadian ya….?dasar playboy…sebel….

Dasar _nih _cewek ganpangan banget sih….Baruaja kenalan ,dah mau di kecengin sama …nih liat, sekarang cewek dari SMU OTO itu dah melihat Aku dengan tatapan menggejek,musuh dan…..dan….banyak _deh_,yang jelas tidak tatapan bersahabat.

''Oi…Teme,ini belanjaan pesanan Bibi Mikoto''sambil menyerahkan barang-barang belanjaan.

''Eh…_loe _aja yang bawak,_gue_ mau pergi"katanya sambil menggembalikan belanjaan tadi.

''Enak aja,kok aku yang bawa?,terus _loe _mau kemana?''

''Apa urusan _loe_?gue mau kemana _kek _bukan urusan _elo_."nada bicaranya sedikit keras.

''yai..lah lagian ini kan titipan _nyokap loe.._"

''oh…jadi _gak_ iklas nih,nolongin? Ya…_udah_ sini-sini belanjaannya."mengambil kasar melanjaan tadi dari tanga aku.

''eh…iklas kok.."kataku dengan suara pelan.

'' Ini bawak,dah sana pulang !,bilangin ke nyokap gue kalau gue ke rumah Gaara bantuin dia ,bersih-bersih apartemen nya,dia baru pindah ."lalu dia pergi dengan gadis itu.

Setelah kepergianya aku masih mematung di sini,dengan rasa sakit didada ini,dan jatuhnya air mata dari entah mengapa rasa cinta ini masih ada ,aku…aku…

I hate to expect an uncertain,but….I…I hope your love….sasuke…

TBC

Mohon reviewnya…


	2. Chapter 2

MIKA:maaf chap kemaren banyak kesalahan ,maaf banget...

**Pairing :SasuNaru ,SasuHina ,NaruGaa ,HinaXXX**

**Warning:Not yaoi(belum berani bikin yaoi),Fem Naru,DLL,Gaara ganteng oh…dah jelas… **

**Disclaimer :**

Mika:Sambil berdoa ,sembah sujudpun Naruto gak akan jadi punya saya

Masashi Kishimoto:yaha….Naruto akan tetap punyaku (dengan mimik bangga)

_Chap sebelumnya:_

'' Ini bawak,dah sana pulang !,bilangin ke nyokap gue kalau gue ke rumah Gaara bantuin dia ,bersih-bersih apartemen nya,dia baru pindah ."lalu dia pergi dengan gadis itu.

Setelah kepergianya aku masih mematung di sini,dengan rasa sakit didada ini,dan jatuhnya air mata dari entah mengapa rasa cinta ini masih ada ,aku…aku…

I hate to expect an uncertain,but….I…I hope your love….sasuke…

Chap 2

**Naru Pov**

Sedih…dan itu yang ada di perasaan ku saat ini…

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku…berbaring,mendenggarkan alunan music dari dari lagu ini sangat cocok dengan -kali aku mengikuti lirik lagu itu.(Armada –Jawab)

_Cobalah kau rasakan _

_Air mata ini_

_Sanggupkah kau temani _

_Setiap tetes setiaku_

Aku terus bernyanyi ,menghayati setiap lirik-liriknya

_Aku bagai mendung_

_Yang setia pada hujannya_

_Akan selalu ada _

_Dan terus bertahan_

Aku terdiam,tidak sanggup lagi menahan air mata,tangisan,dan nanti Papa dan Mama datang kemari mendengar suara ku yang parau saat mendengarkan tiap liriknya_…_

_Jawab…jawablah_

_Tanyaku ini _

_Apa ku tlah di hatimu_

_Atau kau hanya mimpiku_

_Tolong katakan –katakan_

_Padaku bila_

_Ku tak ada di hatimu _

_Biarlah kau hidup di mimpiku_

**End Naru pov**

(Next day)

Matahari telah menyinari bumi,memberikan setiap yang mengawali segala aktivitas di ayalnya dengan kediaman keluarga jangan salah, pagi-pagi gini seorang gadis dari keluarga NamiUzu(aku capek kepanjangan jadi singkat aja ya…).Dia masih bergelung di dalam semalaman menanggis,akhirnya tidur deh….

Tok…tok….

''Naru,ayo bangun sayang,sudah hampir jam 06.00 nih….,ayo….bangun ,nanti telat loh…."terdengar suara ke ibuan Kushina(Mama Naru)

''uh….i…ya Mam,bentar lagi…,Naru mandi dulu ya…."kata yang bersangkutan sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi.,

(**skip time…**.)

Naruto keluar dari itu berjalan dengan kurang berjalan dan berhenti sebentar di depan rumah mewah bergaya ,rumah tersebut adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha .Naruto berdiam sebentar,dia tidak hentinya menatap suatu jendela besar yang terdapat di rumah tersebut masih tertutup oleh gorden.

Kamar tersebut ,adalah kamar orang yang dia cintai sejak kecil,uchiha Sasuke.'Sasuke,sedang apa dia sekarang ya…?'.Dia kaget tiba-tida pintu gerbang rumah tersebut bergerak ,-cepat dia beranjak dari depan gerbang sadar dia berlari meninggalkan depan rumah tersebut.

Orang yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba berlari terheran-heran .'Dobe,aneh' .Lalu dia tancap gas mobil Ferrari blacknya ke telah menunggu 'gadis-gadisnya'.

_**(SMU KONOHA)**_

**Pov Naru**

'aku terlambat….aku terlambat….gawat..' teriak batin gadis pirang berambut sepinggang itu.' Ini gara-gara aku kaget dan lari-lari gak jelas kemana,uh…karena itu aku ketinggalan yang ngajar jam pertama Kurenai-sensei'

Brak

Gadis tersebut membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar

''Uzumaki,buka pintu itu pelan-pelan!"marah Kurenai-sensei,yang sedang terduduk di lantai .Terjungkal dari kursi yang didudukinya karena kaget dengan suara pintu yang menggagetkanya.

''hah…hah…ma…maaf …saya terlambat Sensei."

Siswa-siswi yang tersadar dari kaget karna pintu yang terbuka denga keras ,mulai menertawakan Sensei mereka yang terjatuh dari kursi,yah…sebenarnya Kurenai-sensei itu orangnya latah loh…

''hoi...(yah…keluar deh suara cowoknya),masih menertawakan saya,saya akan menjemur kalian dilapangan selama 3 jam!"gertak Kurenai.

Gluduk…gluduk…(apa gini suara guntur?)

Tik…tik…zraaash…..(apa ini suara hujan?)

"he….sensei sepertinya gak bisa deh jemur kita''kata seorang cowok berambut putih,bergigi taring semua,Suigetsu.

Semua murid terkikik geli, kecuali seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Yang mencemaskan bagai mana nasibnya seseorang berambut hitam kebiruan ,rambut model pantat ayam(sasuke;kurang ajar,ini model emo tauk,mau gue chidori)eh…sa…lah mo…model emo(sasuke;yah..bagus…bagus…)

''diam …semuanya"teriak Kurenai.

Semuanya bungkam , mereka jarang melihat Sensei cantik ini marah,jika marahnya melebihi ini bias-bisa nilai BP mereka bisa merah,dan afektif c ,lalu gak naik …tidak…

" haaah baiklah silahkan duduk , nasibmu sekarang lagi mujur uzumaki "

**Skip time **

_**Waktu istirahat **_

Haah saat aku baru keluar aku sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang tidak enak , aku melihat si teme itu dengan seorang cewek , kenapa ya setiap kali aku melihat dia bersama dengan yang lain. Hatiku ini terasa sangat sakit rasanya sesak banget .Aku sebenarnya tau apa sebab seorang uchiha sasuke gonta-ganti gadis .Hal itu disebabkan karna seorang gadis bernama hyuuga hinata . Dulu ,ah… tidak sampai sekarang sasuke sangat mencintai gadis tetapi setelah hubungan mereka berjalannya selama tiga bulan ,Hinata memutuskan Sasuke,padahal aku merasa Hinata suka dengan sasuke tapi kenapa dia memutuskan Sasuke? .

Ah… aku pusing kalau mikirin dia . Ya, aku akui aku memang mencintai Uchiha Sasuke , tapi aku tak pernah mau menyatakan perasaanku padanya karena takut kalau aku menyatakan perasaan ini aku tak bisa lagi bertemu dan berbicara dengan dirinya dan aku tak akan sanggup lagi untuk bertemu dengan dirinya . Cintaku ini pasti hanya jadi tertawaannya dan dia akan semakin mengejekku dengan berbagai julukan yang dia berikan .

Karena bosan aku pergi ke ruang TIK .Ternyata diruang TIK aku melihat hampir semua computer diruangan ini penuh,aku melihat kesana-kemari apakah ada posisi yang nyaman yang ,itu dia,aku berjalan ke ruang TIK pojokan ,disana nyaman karena dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap taman sekolah belakang.

Lalu aku membuka facebook,aku melihat –lihat apa ada teman yang online untuk diajak ada ,'Dia'ada temanku didunia maya yang baik,bijak,dan juga dari foto profilnya sih ,Dia Sensei no dia benar-benar guru ya?.

NaruChan no kitsune: "Hai…sensei? Apakabar ? kenapa tidak sering OL?"

Sensei no tanuki:"hum …kabarku baik,aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini"

NaruChan no kitsune; "kok sibuk?emang ada apa sih ?"

Sensei no tanuki:"hum…aku mengurus kepindahku ke Konoha"

NaruChan no kitsune; "ha ,Sensei akan pindah ?,ke Konoha ?wah ,kalau gitu kita bisa ketemuaan"

Sensei no tanuki:"hum ,bagaimana hubunganmu dengan cowok yang kamu taksir sejak kecil itu ? ,"

NaruChan no kitsune; "yah,begitulah selalu buruk ''

Sensei no tanuki:"Berjuanglah,"

NaruChan no kitsune; "Tapi ,aku merasa tidak dia masih mencintai mantannya dulu "

Sensei no tanuki:"Bersemangatlah "

NaruChan no kitsune; "Iya , Aku sudah dulu ya…bel sepertinya akan bunyi,dah !"

Menutup facebook ku lalu kembali ke kelas.

_**Dirumah Naru pada malam hari **_

**Naru pov**

Setelah aku makan malam dengan keluargaku , aku duduk diberanda kamarku , aku memandangi kamar sasuke yang tepat berada didepan kamarku . Aku melihat jendela kamar Sasuke yang tertutup gorden. Bayangan sasuke ketika dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan sedang memakai pakaiannya . Aku melihat bayangan dirinya, dia mempunyai tubuh yang tegap .Gimana ya kalau aku yang berada didalam pelukannya itu .Aduh pasti sekarang mukaku lebih merah dari pada apel yang matang , dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari hidungku .

"Kya…. " spontan aku berteriak

Karena sasuke yang terkejut mendengar teriakanku , dia berjalan ke beranda kamarnya dan aku bertatapan dengan mata onyxnya dan aku sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas perutnya yang sispex itu ( sorry kalo tulisannya salah ) aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuhnya yang menggoda iman itu .

" hoi dobe apa yang loe lihat ?'',tanyanya tetap dengan wajah datar.

"ha…,.kya…..!"

"Dasar Dobe aneh "

Aku langsung berlari dan menutup keras-keras ini ?,aku malu sekali … tidak aku mimisan,apa sasuke melihat aku mimisan ya,bagaimana kalau dia berpikiran tidak – pasti menganggapku cewek mesum ,Kya …..tidak….

Drap…drap…buak…

"NaruChan ada apa?"Tanya Ayah ku dengan wajah cemas.

"ha…?ti…tidak ada apa –apa "kataku dengan wajah kikuk.

"Tapi kenapa berteriak ?"Tanya Ibuku yang baru datang.

''ah..tidak,tadi ada ayam besar di luar"

''ha ayam besar ,mana ?mana ?"Tanya Ayahku sambil berjalan ke jendela kamarku.

''Jangan….jangan dibuka jendelanya"cegahku sambil menarik tangan ayahku.

''ha kenapa ?ayah mau lihat ayam besar itu"

''Ayamnya sudah pergi,sudahnya ayah,ibu aku mau tidur ''kataku sambil mendorong dengan pelan ayah dan ibu keluar dari kamarku.

"eh…tapi ayah dan ibu juga mau lihat ayam itu juga"kata ibu tapi aku masih mendorong mereka keluar dari kamarku,hah susah ya punya kamar yang terlalu besar,dan akhirnya sampai juga di pintu kamarku.

''Sudahlah Naru mau tidur''

"Ya,baiklah "kata ibu lalu menggecup keningku.

''Hum"gumam ayah sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup juga keningku setelah ibu.

"Mimpi yang indah ya…"kata ibu sambil berlalu dari pandanganku dengan ayah.

Aku menghela nafas sambil menutup pintu,apa sebaiknya aku tidur saja ya…?

Lalu aku menukar bajuku dengan baju dress tidurku yang panjangnya hampir menelan seluruh ikatan rambutku.

lalu aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasurku yang empuk,berseprai belang orange coklat. Kupeluk boneka rubah ,lembutnya.

Tuk…..tuk….tuk….

Aku mendengar suara jendela yang dilempar oleh sesuatu,itu berasal dari jendela kamarku yang menghadap kamar Sasuke, aku mengikat rambutku aku berjalan ke jendela kamarku sambil memeluk boneka rubahku. Kira-kira ada apa ya ?.

Aku menggintip sedikit dan aku melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan Berdiri di balkon kamarku juga

"Ada ap- "belum selesai aku berbicara dia melemparku dengan bola kecil,yang sepertinya milik Sai adiknya.

'' sa…SAKIT…,TEME KENAPA LOE MELEMPAR GUE DENGAN BOLA ?"

''Itu ganjaran karena loe ngatain gue ayam besar"sunggut Sasuke ditambah dengan persimpangan di dahinya .

''Eh, kan mirip pantat ayam rambut loe "kataku dengan wajah tanpa dosa .

"uh….dobe…awas kau ya…"lalu iya mengambil bola-bola kecil yang lain,lalu melemparku kembali.

BUK…BUK…

''auk….sakit Teme….!"walau bola karet tapikan sakit juga.

''Awas loe ya…'' lalu aku melemparnya dengan benda yang ada balam pelukanku.

Tapi si Teme itu malah menangkap benda yang ku lempar kearahnya tadi.

''Hum…. boneka rubah yang bagus "kata Sasuke sambil menggeluarkan seringaian iblisnya.

''Ah….Teme kembalikan boneka gue…"

''Tidak,sebaiknya gue apakanya….hum "katanya sambil bergaya detective.

''Teme warui (jahat) ,kembalikan "kataku sambil mencoba menggapai bonekaku ,yang berada di tangan Sasuke,yang Sasukenya 3,5 meter ….dibalkon kamarnya.

''tidak…ya tidak "katanya sambil menggeluarkan seringai iblisnya lagi.

''Negau (mohon )"Kataku sambil menggeluarkan wajah memelas andalanku.

"Ti…tidak"katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dariku,eh apa hanya salah lihat ,aku melihat sedikit rona dipipi Sasuke.

Hus….syur…(apa kayak itu suara angin ?)

''kya…"teriakku,sambil menutup mata,dan merasakan ikatan pada rambutku membuka mata ku kembali.

Aku melihat Sasuke mematung ,dan terdiam.

"Ma…manis"gumamnya tidak sadar yang masih menatapku.

''ha…apa Sasuke ? "tanyaku.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan berkata dengan agak gugup .

" Ti…Tidak"

Katanya lalu pergi dengan bonekaku ditangannya,dan menutup jendela kamarnya.

''hei….Teme kembalikan boneka gue….!."triakku

Tapi tak ada balasanya ,baiklah aku akan pergi kerumanya besok dan menggambil boneka rubah kesayangan ku.

**TBC**

Mohon reviewnya…,mohon koreksi dan mohon dukungannya….^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Mika **:teriama kasih atas reviewnya…ya…^o^

_**Teruma kasih untuk:**_

Shiho Nakahara(terima kasih atas sarannya)

FlyGirlz (terima kasih)

Momoko(Tenag Gaara muncul di Chap ini ^_^)

Rose (kenapa Sasu n Hinata putus terjawab di chap ini)

Shiho Nakahara (maaf banget Naka chap kemaren banyak typo ,soalnya chap 1 aku mau coba-coba aja. Apa sukses bikin/engak akunnya,eh nyatanya sukses ,aku jadi _maluk_….banget cerita banyak salah itu di baca banget ya….,terima kasih dah review ^-^ )

Mika (ha…iya nama kita gak tau chap ini bagus atau enggak ,tapi baca aja ,terus review deh….he…he….^o^ )

19 SN ( Akan aku usahakan, tapi di cerita ini SasuNarunya gak YAOI-an ya….)

Vipis (ini aku dah updet,jangan lupa di baca ya….,n review)

**Pairing :SasuNaru ,SasuHina ,NaruGaa ,HinaXXX**

**Warning:Not yaoi(belum berani bikin yaoi),Fem Naru,DLL,Gaara ganteng oh…dah jelas… **

**Keteranggan;**

"….."berbicara langsunag.

'…..'berbicara dalam hati.

**Disclaimer :**

Mika: haha…. Kemaren Masashi Khisimoto menggalah dan memberikan Naruto padaku,

Masashi :Polisi tangkap dia…..

Mika: Kya….. kabur….ke Indonesia

''Ma…Maaf Sasuke , ki…kita putus"kata gadis bersurai hitam itu,bibirnya bergetar seperti menahan tangis.

''Ke…kenapa Hinata ?"Tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah menahan emosi, dan perasaan sedih.

"A…Aku akan ditunangkan dengan kakak saudara jauhku , Neji"kata gadis itu setengah berbusik.

'' Tapi kenapa ?Bukanya ibumu sudah merestui hubungan kita ?"Tanya Sasuke emosi. Luntur sudah expresi datarnya.

"Ayahku ,tidak merestui hubungan kita,Karena umur kita tertaut jauh sekali, kau baru mau masuk SMA dan aku sudah kerja."

"Tidak itu bukan alasan, aku bisa lompat kelas ,kau kan tau aku bisa melakukan itu"suara sasuke mulai meninggi.

"Sa..Sasuke aku mohon menggertilah aku , Ayahku itu orangnya keras ."

"TIDAK… Hinata aku sangat mencintamu "tolak Sasuke sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata dengan keras.

"uh…sa…sakit Sasuke"lirih Hinata ,air matanya mulai menganak sungai.

Karna menyadari Dia telah menyakiti gadis nya,Dia melepaskanya cengkraman pada Hinata, perlahan.

''Maaf…"

Hanya kesunyian yang ada diantara mereka,dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi di taman konoha yang dipakai mereka untuk tempat berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu Hinata"guman Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Kumohon Sasuke mengertilah aku. Carilah yang bisa menggantikanku dihatimu "

''Tidak bisa…tidak bisa….tidak bisa"racau Sasuke,sambil mencengkram kepalanya.

Karena melihat Sasuke yang sangat kacau Hinata memeluk Sasuke.

''Maaf Sasuke …maaf ….hiks….hiks…" isak Hinata sambil mencengkram kemeja sekolah SMP yang Sasuke pakai."Carilah Sasuke …carilah gadis lain."

''BAIKLAH ….BAIKLAH KALAU ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN "triak Sasuke sambil meninggalkan tempat itu,dan meninggalkan Hinata.

**Chap 3**

**Pov Sasuke**

Kring…..

Suara itu lah yang membangunkan ku dari itu lagi …..

Mengapa aku bermimpi itu terus, karna mimpi itulah aku selalu mencoba mencari pengganti nya .Tapi belum ada yang seperti dia . Belum ada yang mampu mengantikannya dihatiku.

Tok…tok…

"Aniki , ayo bangun"aku mendenggar suara adik kecilku diluar.

Karna malas aku menutup kepalaku dengan bantal.

Crek…gik..

''Ayo , aniki bangun ''kata adik laki-lakiku yang baru berumur 6 tahun.

"Hum"

''Aniki dimana bola-bolaku ? kok Cuma dinggal dua kan kemari Aniki pinjam tujuh,"renggek Sai.

"Hum,Bolanya hilang"kataku ,sambil mendudukkan tubuhku.

"Ha….kok hilang , aku mau bolaku…hue…"

"Iya besok aniki ganti sama mainan yang lain "

"Ha…janji ya,,,janji ya…."

''Iya"

"Yey asik…."soraknya sambil menghambur ke pelukanku.

"hum ,Sai kau belum mandiya…?kok _bauk_"

''Ah…aniki .Aniki juga _bauk _,baru bangun tidur belum cuci muka"sunggutnya.

"ya,ya"kataku sambil menggendonya ,dan menggantarkanya ke ibuku .Inilah rutinitasku kalau pagi hari. Sai datang ke kamarku, lalu mengantarkanya pada ibu, siap-siap ke sekolah, sarapan ,dan pergi kesekolah.

**End pov Sasuke**

Terlihat seorang gadis berkepang dua keluar dari rumahnya yang kantung mata di matanya. Kadang-kadang dia mengguap,sepertinya dia kurang tidur.

"Huam…ini karena Teme ,karena tidak ada bonekaku aku gak bisa tidur"

Tin….tin…

Terlihat sebuah mobil Honda jezz hijau berhenti , dan gadis itu menghentikan jalannya.

"Naru-chan kenapa jalan kaki ?, sini naik mobil sama Tante,biar Tante anterin ke sekolah ",kata seorang wanita beramburt legam ,berparas lembut,dan senyumnya yang ramah.

"Ah…Tante Mikoto. Ti…tidak usah ,a…aku naik bis saja "tolak gadis itu.(Mika:Grogi sama calaon mertua nih….)(Naruto: Dasar Mika berisik…*rasengan*)(Mika: kya….*Mika mental) back to story

"Kamu ini …..,kamu itu kan anak seorang penggusaha terkenal,anak Minato kun. Kenapa _gak _pakai mobil,atau diantar pakai sopir ke sekolah ?"

"Aku , hanya ingin saja Tante "cenggir Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini,tapi Tante suka gayamu,kali ini aja Tante anter,sekalian nganterin Sai ke TK"

"Ada Sai ya…?"

"Hai ,Naru -nee Chan ! Sini-sini duduk ,temanin Sai duduk di belakang "kata sai dengan wajah ceria. Dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Baiklah Sai" dengan senyuman manisnya terpampang di wajahnya dan duduk di jok belakang bersama Sai.

**Naruto pov **

Dan akhirnya aku menerima ajakan Tante Mikoto, disinilah aku duduk dengan Sai adiknya Sasuke. Aku melihat Sai sibuk dengan alat menggambarnya. Gambar Sai sangat bagus untuk ukuran anak TK,loh….(Pembaca :dah tau…)

"Wah,Sai gambarmu bagusya "pujiku.

"Apakah benar Naru-nee Chan ?"

"Iya…, kok sudah besar nanti Sai maujadi apa ?"

"Sai mau jadi suami Naru-nee chan!"

"Hum….hum…,Sai kamu ada-ada aja" menahan tawa.

Malah Aku sudah melihat Tante Mikoto tertawa lepas.

"Hum….Sai sebel ,kok Haha dan Naru-nee chan tertawa , emang ada yang lucu ?"sunggut Sai.

"Habis Sai lucu sih….he…he.."kataku sambil mengelus kepala Sai.

"Oh iya….Naru Chan kamu mautidak datang ke rumah Tante ?. Bantuin Tante buat kue .Untuk acara pesta kecil-kecilan ,menyambut kedatangan keponakan ,Tante".

''Baiklah Naru mau bantu,nanti sesudah pulang sekolah Naru kesana"

"Sai ,ayo turun kamu sudah sampai"kata Tante Mikoto.

"Iya…dah Naru-nee Chan"kata Sai sambil menggecum pipiku dan keluar dari mobil.

Aku hanya bisa mematung setelah ciuman yang diberikan Sai padaku.

"Ha….ha…dasar anak itu " ujar Tante Mikoto.

"Ayo kita pergi kesekolahmu ,Naru chan".

"I…iya…"kataku sekedarnya karena aku masih syok.

**End pov Naru**

SMA KONOHA

KRING,…

Suara itu lah yang mengawali proses belajar di SMA Konoha ini. Tapi tidak begitu yang terjadi di kelas X itu masih ribut seperti pasar. Siswa-siswinya masih sibuk degan urusan masing-masing. Ada yang sibuk menggerjakan PR ,ada yang sibuk membaca komik,ada yang bergosipria, ada seseorang sedang membaca buku pelajaran yaitu Uchiha Sasuke ,ada pula yang sibuk tidur(apa ini bisa dikatagorikan sibuk?)

Hal yang terakhir dilakukan oleh dua orang di kelas ini,yaitu dilakukan oleh Nara Shikamaru si jenius,berambut nanas yang tidur satu lagi dilakukan oleh seorang gadis berambut pirang , Naru si gadis naif.

Buak…

"Maaf sensei saya terlambat !" koar bocah laki-laki berambut coklat.,bertato segitiga di pipinya.

Serentak semua murit dikelas itu menghentikan aktivitasnya,dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara,dan termasuk satu orang yang rambut nanas langsung membuka matanya setelah mendengar suara merdu (merdu?)pujaan hatinya. Ya,Nara Sikamaru menyukai si Inuzuka Kiba pencinta ajing.( Mika; tidak pencinta Shihamaru?)

Semua penghuni kelas tetawa dengan hal konyol yang di lakukan teman coklat mereka. Kecuali Sasuke yang kembali menekuni kegiatanya sebelumnya.

"Oi…Kiba , Kakasih sensei belum datang"kata seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat,berkepang satu,yang poni rambutnya menutupi sebelah matanya,bernama Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah…kalau gitu aku gak perlu buru buru tadi"sunggut Kiba.

''Oi …berisik ganggu gue tidur aja..!"marah Shikamaru yang sebenarnya mau menarik perhatian pujaan hatinya.

"Terserah gue dong ,lagian sekolah bukan tempat tidur"

"Dari pada lue ,sekolah tempat untuk ribut."

"Uhk…..kau"sepertinya Kiba mulai panas.

"Sudah…sudah….kok pada berantem?"lerai Sakura gadis berambut pink ,berdahi tembok(hue…maaf sakura freak)(sakura :Sanaro….)(Mika:tolong…)

" Nyam….kruk….Yaampun setelah Sasuke dan Naruto tadi bertengkar Sekarang kalian."kata seorang Bocah Maniak makanan dan gembul,Chauji.

"Ehem…ehem kalau kalian sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian .Sebaiknya duduklah ditempat masing-masing"tegur Seorang laki-laki,bermasker ,dan berambut perak.

" Kakashi Sensei!"teriak semua murid di kelas itu ,minus Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih tidur.

Serentak semua murid duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"hum….Bagus…bagus,"Kakasih tersenyum di balik maskernya berwarna putih.

"Ehem…baiklah sebelum mengawali pelajaran kita pada pagi ini,saya akan mengapsen".

"Aburamae Shino ".

"Saya sensei "

"Akamichi chauji"

"Nyam…Saya sensei"

"Chauji jangan makan-makan di kelas cepat abiskan ".

''Ya….glek…(menelan makanan)"

Begitu seterusya ,sampai pada apsensi tokoh utama kita.

"Uzumaki Naruto"yang ke 2 kalinya.

"Naruto…?"tegur Kakashi sambil menenggok kebangku Naru,yang ternyata Si Naru masih molor.

"Astaga anak ini…Naru ayo bangun "

"Iya…bentarlagi ramenya masak"igau Naru.

"Astaga … NARUTO AYO BANGUN….!"teriak Kakashi sekeras toa mesjit.

"Eh….uham"naru mulai bagun dan mengucek matanya.

"Ah….Sensei sudah datang hehe…. "mulai menyadari situasi,dan menelan ludah.

"Na-ru-to ,nanti saat istirahat kau akan menyiram tanaman-tanaman di labor Biologi !"

"Tapi…tapi sensei"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian"

"Baiklah "berkata dengan lesu.

"Dasar Dobe"sinis Sasuke yang berada di belakangnya.(naru duduk di leretan ke 2 ,di belakang Chauji makanya gak kelihatan lagi tidur ,tertutup sama Chauji.)

"Huek…."Naru memelat kan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Uh…"muncul perempatan di dahi Sasuke.

"Ehem..ehem,kalau mau pacaran jangan di sini"tegur Kakashi

Tok…tok..

Terdenggar suara ketukan dari depan pintu

"Maaf Kakashi sensei menggangu,Saya kemari mau menggantarkan murid baru kekelas ini"kata Iruka Sensei.

Suwasana kelas mulau riyuk ,dengan perdebatan gender anak baru.

"Ah…iya "kata Kakashi nsambil mesem-mesem gaje di balik ke pintu keluar.

"Kakashi sensei hanya itu saja keperluan saya ,saya permisi "

'Yah ,… lumba-lumba manisku mau pergi' bati Kakashi.

Kakashi melirik siswa baru yang di maksutkan .

"kau masuklah,dan kenalkan dirimu"

Lalu masuklah seorang bocah laki-laki ,berambut merah bata,bermata hijau yang hitam yang menggelilinggi matanya ,tato ai di dahinya ,tapi hal itu tidak mengguranggi ketampananya,malah dua hal terakhit yang disebutkan tadi malah membuat kesanya semakin keren…..(kya….kya…)(pembaca :berisik ,buak…_dilempar pakai sandal_)

Serentak semua siswi di kelas itu mimisan berjamaah ,kecuali Naru yang merasa familiar dengan wajah anak baru tersebut.

Reaksi siswa dikelas itu beragam,ada dengan tatapan cemburu ,sinis, dan ada yang biasa aja, dan satu orang yang tersenyum tipis pada pemuda itu . Orang yang tersenyum itu ialah Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedangakan kakashi membaca buku bersampul orange,yang sepertinya buku itu sangat mencurigakan.

"Nama ku ,Sabaku no Gaara, silahkan panggil saja Gaara. Aku pindahan dari Suna, Sekian "kata Gaara dengan nada suara datar,yang berkesan cool,sepertinya Sasuke ada saingan nih…

"Sudah dulu perkenalan dari Gaara ,kalau masih ada yang inggin di tanyakan nanti saja jam istirahat".kata Kakashi sambil menutup buku orangenya.

"Gaara kau duduk di sebealah Uzumaki yang masih kosong itu"arahan Kakashi.

Gaara menatap Naruto cukup lama ,lalu iya tersenyum tipis yang nyaris tidak kasat mata.

'Entah menggapa aku merasa pernah melihat anak baru ini ,tapi dimana ya….?' bati Naru.

Anak baru itu semakin mendekat kebanagku di sebelah Naru.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu ya, Naru Chan"bisik Gaara yang hanya bisa didenggar oleh Naru.

Gaara tersenyum lembut…..( Mika; kya…Kya….. Gaara)(Pembaca :bersik anak aku mau tidur)

Pipi Naru terasa memanas.

"Akh….Siapa ya…?".

"Aku, Sensei no tanuki".

"Ah….Sensei…."koar Naruto .

"Hum, ada apa Naruto ? "Tanya Kakashi ,yang menghentikan kegiatanya menulis di papan tulis.

"Ehe…ti….tidak ada kok Kakashi sensei".

"Hum….Kembalilah duduk ditempat dudukmu''.

Ternyata Naruto sangkin kagetnya,dia tidak menyadari telah berdiri.

'hum…ternyata kau sama yang seperti yangku bayangkan ' Gaara membatin, masih mempertahankan senyumanya yang tadi.

"Kupikir kau ada adalah seorang guru ?"bisik Naru takaut ketahuan menggobrol olah kakashi.

"Ya… Aku guru,lebih tepatnya guru privat".

"Oh…..''naru mengangguk ria.

"Naru , sebaiknya kau memanggilku Gaara saja ".

"Em ,baiklah Gaara" sambil tersenyum.

Tampa di sadari Naru .Gaara menutupi rona merah dipipinya denagn tangannya .

"Ada apa Gaara ?"karna heran dengan kelakuan Gaara.

''Hum , tidak ada apa-apa"

Tampa di sadari mereka berdua ,ada sepasang mata onyx melihat apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

'Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua ,mereka akrap sekali' bati seseorang tersebut.

-**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Skip time**-**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Sasuke Pov**

Kring…..

Akhirnya selesai juga mata pelajaran ,yang di ajarkan Kakashi. Jam istirahat adalah saat-saat yang paling menyebalkan . Diamana semua siswi menggerubunggi mejaku. Mengajak untuk makan bersama,kencan ,pacaran dan sepertinya jumlah mereka berkurang. Sebagian dari fens ku menggerubungi meja Gaara, sepupu jauhku. Aku denagan Gaara jarang bertemu . Jadi karna itu lah aku dan dia tidak dekat.

'Hum,popular juga dia.'

"Sasuke kun,makan bareng yok…"mohon Sakura ,dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

'Hum, dasar cewek bodoh'

''Sasuke sama,mau gak kencan denganku hari ini?" Karin dengan wajah genit.

"Sasuke,!#! ….."

"My dear ##? "

"Sayang.,##! "

Dasar cewek-cewek berisik!.Tapai menggapa aku merasa di perehatikan oleh orang lain ya….Lalu aku menoleh ke depan ku . Disela-sela tubuh cewek di depanku. Aku melihat ,si Dobe melihatku dengan tampang seperti mau nangis.

Kenapa dia ? , apa dia cemburu ? , hum… apa 'sasaran' berikutnya adalah dia ?...Sepertinya jangan ,dia teman ku sedari kecil ,walau pun Dobe ,dia gadis yang baik. Tidak baik jadi pelampiyasan ku .

Aku melihat Gaara yang masih di kerubungi sepertinya kerepotan menjawab setiap pertanyaan .Dasar Cewek-cewek…genit.

Gaara menoleh padaku ,dan melemparkan senyum dobe itu…masih saja menatapku.

Aku melihat Gaara membisikkan sesuatu pada yang Gaara katakan ? . Kenapa aku ,merasa gelisah melihat ke dekatan mereka ? Ada apa ini ?.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar lama setelah itu Gaara mengikuti aksi Naruto keluar dari kelas. Apa Gaara mengikuti Naru, why ? , in fact what their relation. friend or not ?

**End Sasuke Pov**

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SasuHina, NaruGaa, **

**Warning: Fem Naru, DLL, ada Yaoi di pairing KakaIru, ShikaKiba..**

**Keterangan;**

"….."Berbicara langsunag.

'…..'Berbicara dalam hati, atau ada makna tersembunyi dari kata tersebut.

**Disclaimer :**

Mika: Masashi Kishimoto Hibernasi ke kutub utara jadi Naruto diserahkan pada saya….

Masashi :zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz(sebenarnya cuma tidur bentar karna capek bikin komik, jadi bukan Hibernasi ) Huam …..capeknya…

Mika: Yah dia bangun….aku kabur dulu ya….

**Gaara pov**

Aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis-gadis yang ingin berkenalan denganku. Sesekali aku mengangguk atas pertanyaan mereka. Aku menatap gerak-gerik cewek yang ada di sampingku. Dia selalu melihat kebelakang, sebenarnya apa yang dia lihat ? Oh...dia sedang melihat sepupu jauhku, Sasuke. Hum, ternyata Sasuke sama dengan apa yang kudengar, dia itu sedikit playboy.

Aku mengamati kembali semua gerak-gerik Naruto dari sudut mataku. Kenapa dia menatap Sasuke seperti itu ?. Apa laki-laki yang ditaksirnya dan sering diceritakannya adalah Sasuke. Lalu aku membisikkan sesuatu pada Naru "Naru, cowok yang sering kau bicarakan itu, apa Sasuke ?"

Dia langsung beranjak dari bangkunya dengan lesunya. Apa aku salah bicara ?

Aku mengikutinya keluar, mengawasinya adalah tugas dari 'Dia'.

**End Gaara pov**

SMA KONOHA

**Normal pov**

Gadis berambut pirang itu merasa 'panas' berada di balam kelas. Setiap jam-jam istirahat ialah jam-jam yang panas baginya. Naruto berjalan terus tanpa melihat kedepan. Pikirannya kacau. Dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi, dia akan menabrak senseinya yang sedang mengintip pujaan hatinya.

''Naruto lihat kedepan !" Teriak Gaara yang sejak tadi membuntuti Naruto.(Mika :Ha…ha…Gaara jadi penguntit )

Bruk…

Sepertinya terlambat Naru sudah menabrak sensei tersebut.

"Ah….itai…" Ringis Naruto,yang masih tepar di lantai.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Gaara, dan membantu Naru bangkit dari teparnya di lantai.

" Gaara, terima kasih."

''Hum..." Sambil mengangguk .

''Naruto, kenapa kau tepar dilantai tadi ?" Oh…ternyata yang ditabrak Naru adalah Kakashi .

"Uh….Sensei, Naru jatuh karna sensei !, Lagian kenapa sensei berdiri disini ?"

"Wah…ada Gaara juga ya…?. Hm, apa kalian sudah jadian ? Kalian mesra sekali, sudah pegangan tangan begitu ."

Gaara dan Naru menatap tangan mereka yang saling bergandengan.

Loading 15 %

Loading 50 %

Loading 90 %

Loading 100 %

Gaara menatap wajah Naruto.

Naruto menatap wajah Gaara.

''KYA…." Teriak Naru setelah sadar dari loadingnya yang lama. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu dan gerogi .

Dan Gaara memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela yang memampangkan lapangan basket didepan matanya.

"Ka…Kami hanya teman Sensei, Gaara ini adalah teman cetingku."

"Oh…kalian pacaran melalui cetingan ?, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Kalau dulu surat-suratan, sekarang cetingan ck..ck..ck…"Belagak sok tua.

"BUKAN…..!"Elak Naruto.

"Yah…kalian mengaku saja…!"

"Oh ya…sensei kenapa ada disini ? Anda dari tadi saya lihat mengintip ke ruangan ini ? " Sela Gaara yang menatap Kakashi dengan wajah penuh rasa curiga.

"Inikan ruangan Iruka Sensei, ah…Sensei mau ngintipin Iruka Sensei ya…"

"Itu…itu bukan urusan kalian, oh ya Naruto kau ingat apa yang apa hukuman yang aku berikan tadi, ayo cepat laksanakan."

"Ah….AKU LUPA…" Teriak Naru sambil cabut ke labor Biologi dan menarik tangan Gaara. Dan akhirnya Gaara ikutan Naru ke labor Biologi.

Labor Biologi

"Uawa…tanamanya cantik-cantik , dan berbunga lagi…Iya kan Gaara!" Riang Naruto yang sedang asik menyirami tanaman-tanaman di labor Biologi.

"Iya ." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Labor Biologi SMA konoha ini sangatlah indah. Ruangan yang sebagiannya terbuat dari kaca, sehingga tanaman yang senggaja ditanam di dalam ruangan mendapatkan cahaya matahari yang cukup. Tanaman rambat, jamur beraneka jenis, paku-pakuan, dan bunga-bunga yang ditata sedemekian rupa. Labor ini lebih tepat disebut taman dari pada labor.

"Gaara, kamu tinggal di Suna kan?, Suna itu seperti apa ?"

"Suna itu negri yang kering, hujan jarang turun disana. Tapi disana kalau senja sangat indah."

"Senja di Suna indah ?, aku jadi ingin melihatnya."

"Hum, di Suna sebagian daerahnya padang pasir, jadi kalau terkena cahaya matahari terbit atau terbenam, padang pasir itu akan terlihat seperti lautan emas."

"Aku jadi ingin ke Suna!"

"Rumahku di Suna terbuka untukmu."

"Aku boleh nginap di rumah Gaara, asyik….dapet penginapan gratis…he…he…" Cenggir Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini…." Kata Gaara, sambil menarik kedua pipi cabi bergaris tiga, Naruto.

"Itau...sakuit ...galla...(itai….sakit Gaara….)."

"Kau itu lucu sekali." Kata Gaara sambil melepaskan tarikannya dikedua pipi Naruto.

"Umm...pipiku Sakit." Rengek Naruto.

"Maaf deh..."Kata Gaara sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

KRING...

"Yah...sudah masuk Gaara, padahal aku belum makan...hue...ramen..." Mewek Naruto.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas."

Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepala, dengan wajah yang masih cemberut.

Wajah Naru yang cemberut itu membuat jantung Gaara berdetak lebih kencang, dan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. 'Wajah cemberutnya manis sekali, entah mengapa kalau dekat dengannya aku merasa nyaman, apakah aku mampu untuk melakukan tugas ini ?' batin Gaara.

Sekembalinya Naruto dan Gaara dari labor, suasana kelas masih riuh. Terlihat wajah Sasuke yang keki, karena Naruto sekarang lebih sering berinteraksi dengan Gaara dari pada dia. Naruto tidak terlalu mengacuhkan ejekannya, yang biasanya ampuh untuk meledakkan perang dunia antara Naruto vs Sasuke, yang terjadi entah yang keseribu sekian...sekian kalinya.

Sepanjang hari ini Naruto dan Gaara mereka selalu bersama. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan timbulnya gosib bahwa Gaara dan Naru pacaran. Dan gossip itu teleh tersebar keseluruh sekolah, bahwa Naruto Uzumaki pacaran dengan anak baru yang berasal dari Suna.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang suka dengan gosip tersebut. Sasuke rasanya ingin menghajar seseorang yang telah menyebarkan gossip tersebut. Dia sangat terusik dengan kehadiran Gaara. Fensnya yang berpaling, dan Dobenya yang teleh diambil, *Dobenya ?* Entahlah, dia merasa kalau Naruto adalah propertinya. Jadi tidak ada yang boleh mengambil yang telah dia klem miliknya. Itulah keegoisan seorang Uchiha.

**-Skip time-**

Naruto memasuki rumah Uchiha, setelah dipersilahkan oleh pelayan rumah itu, walaupun sudah sering berkunjung kerumah ini, tetap saja dekorasi dari rumah itu tidaklah membosankan untuk dinikmati terus-menerus.

Kain gorden yang berwarna krim yang disudut-sudutnya terdapat garis emas, perabotan rumah itu yang klasik dan mewah, dan beberapa lukisan dan foto-foto yang menggambarkan rupa seorang keluarga Uchiha yang menawan. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat foto keluarga besar Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga dan ayah dari tiga Uchiha bersaudara. Uchiha Mikoto, Ibu dari keluarga itu, Uchiha Itachi sang anak tertua, Uchiha Sasuke anak tengah, Uchiha Sai si anak bungsu.

"Ehem, Naru-Chan kamu sudah ditunggu Mikoto di dapur." Kata seorang laki-laki yang ialah kepala keluarga di keluarga ini.

"Om Fugaku, selamat sore..." Sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Naru-chan jangan terlalu formal begitu..."

"He...abis Om mempunyai aura yang gimana gitu...he...he..."

Drap...drap...bruk...

"Naru Nee-chan !" Sorak Sai yang menghambur kepelukan Naruto.

"Sai ? "

"Ayo, Nee-chan Kaa-san sudah nungguin dari tadi di dapur."Kata Sai sambil menarik tangan Naruto dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau begitu permisi Om..." Sambil berlalu dari hadapan Fugaku.

"Hum..." sambil menganggukkan kepala.

'...Gadis manis nan menarik, apa sebaiknya aku mempercepat pembicaraan pertunangan dengan Minato ?' Batin Fugaku.

'Tapi mereka masih terlalu muda, sebaiknya menunggu sebentar lagi.'

"Naru-chan gulanya sedikit saja ya..." Kata Mikoto. Mikoto dan Naruto sedang mencampurkan gula dengan tepung.(Mika: Menjadi tepung gula.)

"Apa dua sendok saja cukup Tante ?"

"Iya itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi apa nanti kuenya tidak ambar ?"

"Tidak kok..., Sasuke, Gaara, dan Fugaku tidak suka manis, jadi gula segitu saja sudah cukup."

"Oh..." Sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Eh...Gaara? jadi keponakan Tante itu Gaara ?'' Tanya Naruto heboh.

"Iya...bukannya kalian sekelas kan, kebetulan sekali ya...?"

'Iya...kok kebetulan sekali ya...' batin Naruto

"Hum, apa Gaara gak tinggal disini Tante ?"

"Tidak, dia bilang sih gak mau merepotkan kami, dia mau hidup mandiri dan tinggal sendiri di apartemen."

"Hum...'' Kata Naru sambil mengambil minum untuk melepaskan dahaganya.

"Oh iya Naru-chan, kemarin malam ada apa kok ribut-ribut di balkon kamar bersama dengan Sasuke ?"

Trang...

Naruto menjatuhkan gelas yang tadinya dia pegang.

'A...aku lupa...kalau tujuan keduaku kesini untuk mengambil beneka rubahku...^o^ '

"Naru-chan kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah cemas.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa Tante . Ah...sebaiknya Naru cari sapu dulu ya... untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas ini." Sambil ngabur.

'Ini saatnya untuk merebut bonekaku...'

"Eh, tapi Naru-chan ruangan untuk menyimpan sapu bukan arah situ,...Hah...dia sudah pergi."(Mika:dasar orang kaya sapu aja punya ruangan)

"Eh...? Kaa-san, mana Naru-nee ?"

"Katanya mau ambil sapu, tapi ruangan menyimpan alat bersih-bersihkan arak kanan, tapi si Naruto pergi kearah kiri." Kata Mikoto.

"?" Sai bingung.

"Nah, Sai mana buah blue berry yang kau petik tadi dikebun belakang ?"

"Ini dikeranjang." Sambil menyerahkan keranjang ditangannya.

"Loh ?, Sai ini bukan buah blue berry tapi tomat."

"Tapi tadi kata Sasu Nii-san ini buah blue berry, ja...jadi Sai salah ya...hiks...hue..." Sai malah nangis.

Mikoto membungkukkan badannya dan mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Sai.

Mikoto mengelus kepala Sai "Sudah...sudah jangan nangis..."

'Dasar Sasuke suka sekali menjahili adiknya...' Batin Mikoto dan menghela nafas.

Ditempat yang lain dan waktu yang sama. Naruto sedang mengendap-endap dan tingkahnya itu seperti seorang maling.

Naruto sedang mengendap-endap dan sesekali menggintip apakah ada orang disetiap persimpangan lorong dirumah ini.

Puk...

"Kya !" Dia berteriak.

Ketika merasakan seseorang telah menepuk bahunya, Naruto menoleh patah-patah, berharap bukan Mikoto atau Sai atau bahkan bukan Sasuke yang menepuk dan melihat hal konyol yang sedang dia lakukan tadi.

"Ehm...Naru-Chan ? Mengapa jalannya mengendap-endap gitu...?" Kata sesosok laki-laki muda yang mirip dengan Sasuke tetapi ada sedikit perbedaan pada rambut dan wajah, laki-laki itu mempunyai garis seperti KERIPUT.(Itachi: Awas kau ya.. akan aku Ameterasu kau !)(Mika ; Ampun DJ)

"Eh..Itachi Nii-san, em...em...tidak ngapa-ngapain kok he...he..."

''Hah..." Itachi hanya menghela nafas menghadapi keanehan Naruto.

"Hi...Hi..." Naruto memampangkan cengiran bodoh diwajahnya.

"Ehe...tidak aku mau cari Sasuke, mau pinjam buku catatan." Bohong Naruto.*Bohong jangan ditiru ya... tapi untuk hal 'tertentu' Mika izinin kok..* *Reader: Ajaran yang tidak baik.*

"Oh...Pergi saja ke kamarnya, dia ada disana sekarang."

"Baiklah...aku pergi dulu ya...Ita Nii-san."

"hum..."

Lalu Naruto pun pergi kekamar Sasuke.

Naruto Pov

Huh, bisa juga lolos dari Itachi Nii-san. Akhirnya sampai juga ke kamar Sasuke setelah melewati beberapa lorong, pembantu, naik bus-turun bus, naik mobil-turun mobil, naik becak-turun becak ( Mika: 3 hal kejadian terakhir yang disebutkan bohong ).

Aku melihat pintu kamar Sasuke sedikit tersingkap. Aku mengintip di celah-celah dari pintu yang terbuka itu. Wah...Sasuke sedang tidur...Saatnya untukku beraksi...

Aku membuka perlahan pintu kamar itu. Iyak...pelan-pelan...pelan-pelan... pelan-pelan...yap akhirnya aku bisa masuk juga. Aku melihat kesana kemari mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan bonekaku. Ah...itu dia bonekaku, tapi mengapa Sasuke memeluk bonekaku?,(Naru: Mengapa tidak aku aja yang dipeluk) baiklah Naruto, rebut kembali tahananmu...(maksudnya bonekanya)

Aku mendekat ke kasur Sasuke, mudah-mudahan dia tidak bangun. Aku berjalan jin-jit supaya tidak terdenggar suara langkah kakiku. Kulepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bonekaku, yak tinggal satu tangan lagi, ayo Naruto berjuang, demi tidurmu yang nyenyak dan damai.

Grem...

Aku merasakan seseorang meremas tanganku.

"Oi...Dobe kamu agresif juga ya..." Kata seseorang yang sedang memegang tanganku.

"Kya... Sasuke kau tidak tidur!" Histerisku.

" Huam...rencananya begitu, tapi aku merasakan seseorang memegang tanganku, aku tidak jadi tidur."

"Yah...Sasuke sana tidur lagi. "

"Yah mana bisa begitu." Kata Sasuke kepadaku.

"Hum..tapi kalau kau yang temaniku tidur, aku mau." Kata Sasuke dengan nada suaranya terdengar sexy.*Huek, Author dipaksa ngomong ama Sasuke*

"Ti...tidak mau...!" Kataku dengan semburat merah di wajahku.

"Ayolah Dobe...sini...sini.. pus..pus..*Emangnya kucing?*" Sasuke mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sementara aku semakin mundur, menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Ayo sini...sini.."katanya semakin menggodaku.

"Ti...tidak..." Jawabku panik dan semakin menjauh dari Sasuke.

Set...

Aku merasakan keseimbanganku goyah, ternyata aku telah nenginjak kulit pisang. Siapa sih yang buang pisang di sini...?(Mika; aku...*menunjuk tangan*) (naruto :Dasar Mika ber****, awas kau ya...)

''NARUTO !" teriak Sasuke.

Grep...

Eh...kenapa gak sakit...? dan ada yang menimpa bibirku. Aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya aku pejamkan sesaat akan jatuh.

Eh...?Eh...? kok rasanya dingin, tapi... ada hangatnya...

Aku masih binggung melihat posisiku dengan Sasuke yang berada di bawahku. Dan...Dan...bibir kami saling bersentuhan...?

Hening_

Ada apa ini...kenapa rasanya darah semuanya pergi ke kepalaku,...kepalaku...pusing...dan panglihatanku kabur, semuanya gelap.

TBC

Huh... akhirnya selesai juga part 4 ...kritik dan sarannya ditunggu...

Sampai jumpa lagi di chap berikutnya...^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5 **

**Pairing: SasuNaru, SasuHina, NaruGaa, **

**Warning: Fem Naru, DLL, ada Yaoi di pairing KakaIru, ShikaKiba..**

**Terimakasih pada 19 vizard yang mau menjadi editor Mika**

**Keterangan;**

"….."Berbicara langsunag.

'…..'Berbicara dalam hati, atau ada makna tersembunyi dari kata tersebut.

**Disclaimer komik/manga : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Episode sebelumnya:**

''NARUTO !" Teriak Sasuke.

Grep...

Eh...kenapa gak sakit...? Dan ada yang menimpa bibirku. Aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya aku pejamkan sesaat akan jatuh.

Eh...?Eh...? kok rasanya dingin, tapi... ada hangatnya...

Aku masih bingung melihat posisiku dengan Sasuke yang berada di bawahku. Dan...Dan...bibir kami saling bersentuhan...?

Hening_

Ada apa ini...kenapa rasanya darah semuanya pergi ke kepalaku,...kepalaku...pusing...dan penglihatanku kabur, semuanya gelap.

**Part 5**

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, dari kejauhan terlihat Mikoto yang datang dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Naruto ? Apa pendarahan di hidungnya sudah berhenti ?"

"Iya, sudah berhenti, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat di kamarku Kaa-san.''

Mikoto menghela nafas , untung gadis yang sudah dia anggap anaknya sendiri itu baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke, biarkan Kaa-san melaihatnya.'' Kata Mikoto dan membuka pintu yang sekarang berada di samping kiri Sasuke .

"Sasuke sebaiknya kau ke ruang makan, temani Gaara disana. Kau mengakrabkan diri dengannya."

"Hum... " Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Huh mengakrabkan diri dengannya, No thank...'

**Naruto Pov**

Aku merasakan seseorang mengelus pipiku, rasanya hangat dan lembut. Secara perlahan aku membuka mataku. Yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah wajah lega dari Tante Mikoto. Aku mendudukkan diri dari berbaringku.

"Naru-Chan, kau sudah sadar, syukurlah..." Kata Mikoto sambil memeluk 'putrinya'.

"Hum...Tante Mikoto, ada apa ?"

"Tante juga gak tau cerita yang jelasnya, tapi kata Sasuke kau tiba-tiba pingsan lalu Sasuke menemukanmu dan membawanya ke kamarnya." Terang Tante Mikoto.

"Sasuke..." Gumamku.

Deg...

Sekarang aku baru ingat apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum pingsan. Aku menutup bibirku, tadi...tadi...AKU BERCIUMAN DENGAN SASUKE, OMG...!

Ciuman...ciuman pertamaku telah diambil Sasuke. Terima kasih tuhan..., kau memang sayang Naru. Kalau saja tidak ada Tante Mikoto di sini aku akan loncat-loncat dengan gajenya. Oh...terima kasih Tuhan...

"Naru...kau kenapa ? Wajahmu merah. Apa kau masih ingin istirahat ?"

"Tidak usah Tante, Naru sudah baikan."

"Oh, begitu syukurlah."

Aku melihat sekilas jendela yang belum tertutup gordennya. Ternyata sudah malam kira-kira sudah berapa jam aku pingsan ya...aku sebaiknya pulang, nanti Tou-san dan Kaa-san Khawatir.

"Wah sudah malam Tante, Naru sebaiknya pulang, takut Tou-san dan Kaa-san Naru khawatir.'' Kataku sambil mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Naru-chan Tou-san dan Kaa-sanmu tidak akan Khawatir karena sekarang mereka sedang bersenag-senang."

"Bersenang-senang ?" Sebenarnya apa maksud bersenang-senanga yang dikatakan Tante Mikoto.

" Minato-kun dan Kushina-Chan pergi ke Bali untuk 'Honey Moon'. Jadi, mereka menitipkanmu pada kami selama liburan mereka selesai. Sebenarnya Tante menggajakmu kerumah Tante untuk itulah...supaya kau tidak ikut mereka. Kata mereka, mereka akan memberikan adik sebagai oleh-oleh, he...he..."

"APA...!'' Teriakku syok. Apa mereka pergi ke Bali tanpa bilang-bilang dan mau ngasih aku oleh-oleh adik. Pantas, kelakuan mereka aneh pada saat aku pulang sekolah, jadi ini yang mereka lakukan dibelakangku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan...

"Tante, aku pinjam handphone boleh ? aku ingin membuat perhitungan sama Tou-san dan Kaa-san."

"Tentu, pakai saja handphone Sasuke itu..." Tunjuk Kushina pada HP Sasuke yang ada diatas meja.

'Ah...ini kebetulan yang bagus.'

Baiklah, lihat saja mereka akan aku kerjai. Aku memencet nomor Tou-san, akhirnya setelah menunggu sekian lama diangkat juga. Aku menserakkan suaraku supaya Tou-san tidak menyadari suaraku.

"Halo apa benar ini dengan Namikaze Minato ?"

"Ya, benar ini siapa ya...?" Tanya Tou-san. Yes Tou-san tidak menyadari ini aku.

"Anak anda yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto ada ditangan kami, kalau ingin dia selamat, segeralah ketempat XXXXXX, blok A."

"Tapi kami tidak ada di Jepang sekarang.'' Terdengar suara Tou-san bergetar.

"Ada apa Minato ?" Itu suara Kaa-san, he...he ini semua semakin menyenangkan.

"Naruto di culik, Kushina sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali ke Jepang !" Wah semakin menarik.

"Apa... Naru-chan diculik... ayo kita cepat kembali ke Jepang !" Histeris Kaa-san

"Halo, tuan jangan sakiti anak saya, saya akan memberikan apa saja yang anda minta, tapi jangan sakiti putri saya..." Kata Tou-san di seberang sana.

Waduh sebaiknya aku udahan aja mengerjai mereka. Aku melirik Tante Mikoto yang hanya terkikik geli mendengar pembicaraanku denang Tou-san, handphone Sasuke yang aku speakerkan.

"Kalau begitu aku minta adik..." Kataku dengan suara asliku.

"Ha...? Naru-chan." Teriak Kaa-san diseberang sana.

"Yey...Tou-san dan Kaa-san tertipu...ha...ha..."

"Naru, ini kau ? apa sebenarnya yang terjadi ?"

"He...he...sebenarnya Naru berpura-pura, Naru tidak di culik kok...Tou-san...he...he..."

"Na...Nani ?" Kata Tou-san di seberang sana.

"He...he...abis... Kaa-san dan Tou-san pergi gak bilang-bilang sama Naru..."

"Hah...kau ini membuat orang cemas saja."

"Naru sebal sama Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Sungutku.

"Naru..., Kau tidak apa-apa sayang ? apa penjahat itu melukaimu ?" Wah ini suara Kaa-san, apa sekarang yang memegang telfon Kaa-san ?.

"He...he... Naru cuma bercanda Kaa-san, abis pergi ke Bali gak ajak-ajak Naru...hum..."

"Ha...ha...maafkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san, sayang'' Kata Kaa-san. "Tauk...tuh Tou-san kamu yang minta gak usah ajak-ajak Naru."

"Ah...Tou-san jahat...,Kaa-san berikan telfonnya pada Tou-san sekarang..."

"Iya...ah...tapi kata Tou-san mau ke toilet." Kata Kaa-san.

"Hum... Tou-san pasti takut."

"Naru-chan, maafkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san mu ini, sebagai ungkapan maaf Kaa-san, Naru mau di bawakan oleh-oleh apa ?"

"Hum... gimana ya..., Naru sayang Kaa-san, jadi Naru maafkan. Oleh-olehnya Naru ingin bawain adik laki-laki, he...he...''

"Na...Naru-chan, kamu ada-ada aja. Tapi akan Kaa-san usahakan(?)."

"Ah...sudah ya...Kaa-san, pulsa Sasuke sepertinya mau habis." (Mika: Kasihan kau Sasuke)

"Ha...jadi kamu menghubungi Kaa-san dengan telfon Sasuke ?"

"He...he... iya, dah dulu ya... Kaa-san.'' Akupun memutuskan hubungan telfon.

"Nah Naru-chan sudah selesai telfonannya ? ayo kita ke bawah makan malam." Ajak Tante Mikoto padaku.

"Iya Tante." Kata ku sambil menampakkan sebuah senyuman untuk Tante Mikoto.

"Tapi tunggu dulu Tante, aku menggambil boneka rubahku dulu."

"Oh jadi boneka rubah itu punyamu ?"

"Ya..." Kataku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Loh ? kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Tante Mikoto dengan mimik curiga.

"Ah...itu...itu ... karena...karena...rahasia he...he..."

"Ayolah Naru-chan ceritakan pada Tante please...please..." Mohon Tante Mikoto dengan jurus Puppy No Jutsu. Ah aku tidak kuat kalau sudah di lihat seperti itu, apa lagi oleh calon mertuaku (Mika: Uh...pede nih mau jadian sama Sasuke... *Naru : Uh berisik, Sasuke hanya untukku* *Mika: ck...ck... si Naru dah keluar sifat posesivenya*)

"Yah...baiklah tapi nanti ya... Tante, Naru dah laper."

"Hum baiklah, nanti malam pada saat kita tidur bersama, ceritakan pada Tante ya..." Tante Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ha...? Kita tidur bersama Tante ? lalu bagaimana dengan Om Fugaku ?"

"Ha...ha...sudahlah jangan fikirkan, nanti itu bisa diatasi."

"Wah Tante, tega juga sama Om Fuga, Apa nanti Om Fuga gak kedinginan ?"

"Biar aja, kan malam ini Tante ingin sama Naru~~~"

"Hum yah baiklah, ayo Tante kita kebawah Naru udah laper~~~"

"Ya...baiklah"

Dan kamipun beranjak dari kamar Sasuke, eiiits ...jangan lupa meletakkan Hp Sasuke yang sudah seenaknya aku pakai tadi. Moga saja pulsanya masih ada, kalau abis bisa gawat...

**End Pov Naruto**

**=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Skip Time-=-=-=-=-=-=**

Suara gelak tawa terdengar dari sebuah ruangan di rumah keluarga Uchiha itu. Terlihat diruang tersebut telah terhidang berbagai makanan –makanan yang lezat, dan berbagai minuman yang segar?(Emang ada pesta ya?). Terlihat seorang gadis yang berambut pirang nan manis sedang bercoloteh dengan panjangnya. Sesekali orang yang berada di satu ruangan dengan gadis itu terkekeh, tertawa dan tersenyum mendengar cerita gadis itu.

Tapi ada salah satu dari orang yang berwajah sedikat kusut, yaitu Sasuke. Kenapa kusut, Karena si Gaara selalu memandang Naru dengan pandanggan lembut, dan posisi tempat duduknya yang terlalu jauh dari Naruto. Dari posisi tempat duduk sekarang ini, Naruto diapit oleh Gaara dan Sai. Dia terlalu jauh untuk selalu melindungi Naru dari 'si rakun' berambut merah. Sebenarnya, sebelumnya dia sudah merencanakan kalau tempat yang diduduki Sai adalah tempatnya, tapi hal itu gagal karena Sai ingin duduk di samping Naru. Terjadilah pertengkaran antara Sasuke vs Sai, dan pertengkaran tersebut dimenangkan oleh Sai. Dan Sasuke mendapat 'hadiah' benjolan besar di kepalanya yang diberikan oleh Mikoto.

Tapi sepertinya Naru bersyukur juga, kalau sampai Sasuke dekat dengan dia pasti dia mimisan. Di otaknya selalu terbayang kejadian berkissing dengan Sasuke.

"Ha...ha... Naru-nee pintar, kalau Sai jadi Nee pasti Sai ngerjain juga...Kaa-san dan Tou-san, masak main ditinggal aja ..." Kata Sai dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar dan kagum pada Naru. (Mika: Adik-adik dirumah jangan meniru perbuatan Naru ya..., nagerjain orang tua itu gak baik...) (Pembaca : Iya...buk guru...) (Vizard: Dasar teropsesi ingin jadi guru...)(KIHA: sejak kapan terobsesi jadi guru?, perasaan tak ada bakat sama sekali, nanti pas ngajar, muridnya pada kabur. He...he... Peace...^-^v)

'Dasar baka Otouto , jelas-jelas ngerjain orang tua itu dosa.' Batin Sasuke dengan alis sebelahnya naik dan butiran sweetdrop

'Wah...jadi ramai berkat ada Naru –chan disini...' Batin Itachi.(KIHA: I love you Itachi...)(19 Vizard: Woi... Itachi milik gue... jangan ngambil-ngambil. Nanti gue bunuh loe)(KIHA: Shika, mau dikemanain tuh.)

"Memang sudah ciri khasmu Naru.'' Kata Gaara.

"He...he... Gaara tau aja."

"Hum... kenapa kalian akrab sekali, apa kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Gimana ya...bertemu sih belum pernah, tapi saling kenal iya.." Tutur Gaara.

"Saling kenal ?" Heran Sasuke.

"Kami berkenalan melaluai FB, dan sudah akrab..." Kata Naru dengan dan memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke, sepertinya dia malu dan menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dengan memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke.

' Apa... sudah akrab ? ' 'loh... kenapa Naru tidak mau menatapku ? apa dia marah dengan kejadian aku merebut ciumannya tanpa sengaja ?' Batin Sasuke cemas.

"Pantas kalian terlihat tidak canggung..." Ujar Itachi.

"Ehem...sebaiknya kita mulai saja makan malamnya." Kata Fugaku.(Sebenarnya Fugaku udah laper.)

"Iya benar, sebaiknya ayo segera makan sebelum makanannya keburu dingin." Kata Mikoto sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk suaminya. (Mika : Istri yang baik...)

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Skip Time-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Pov Sasuke**

Sangat menyebalkan, kenapa aku harus yang mengantarkan si rakun ini kekamar ?, Oya, aku belum menceritakan kalau si Gaara akan menginap di rumah ini untuk semalam ini, dan perlengkapan sekolahnya sudah dijemput sama supir keluarga kami tadi . Aku masih bingung, mengapa ...mengapa aku harus tidur dengannya ? kenapa tidak dengan Baka Aniki ? kenapa tidak dengan Sai ? atau kenapa tidak dengan Tou-san ? Tou-sankan tidurnya sendirian malam ini (Kasihankan Fugaku gak dapet jatah malam ), kenapa ...**kenapa harus dengan ku...?**

Aku melirik ke si rakun yang sekarang ini sedang berjalan berdampingan denganku. Apa sih ekspresi datar itu ? (*Mika : Datar ? memang aspal, Sasuke ?* *Sasuke : Berisik...Plak...* Mika : Auuuu... Itai...*) .

"Apa ...? kenapa melihat ku seperti itu...?" Tanya 'si rakun' itu.

"Tidak... " Kataku sambil mengalihkan pandanggan ke depan.

Cklek...

"Masuklah...anggap saja kamar sendiri..." Kataku sekedar untuk basa-basi.

"Hum..."

Apaan sih 'Hum' itu ? (*Mika: Sa-su-ke... biasanya kan kamu yang suka bilang 'hum'atau 'Hn'...masak gak tau maksud 'hum' itu...Tapi 'Hum Gaara lebih terdenggar sexy dan menggoda... ^o^' * Sasuke: Enak saja 'Hum' aku yang lebih so sexy...* *Mika: Dasar... terserah pembaca aja deh...*)

Lalu Gaara memasuki kamarku, aku melihat ekspresinya, apa...apa ada yang aneh dengan kamarku ?

"Huh...Sasuke kamarmu suram sama dengan yang punya..." Kata Gaara dengan memampangkan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"Heh...jangan banyak komentar." Kataku sambil menyalakan TV yang ada di kamarku. Aku memencet-mencet tobol di remot mencoba mencari acara yang bagus.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan si Gaara merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurku. Dia mengambil bantal yang berada di sudut kasur, bantal yang tadi itu di gunakan Dobe sewaktu pingsan atau tidur tadi karena mendapatkan ciuman mautku...Ha...ha...dasar Dobe baru dicium aja dah pingsan apa lagi kalau di F*** wah bisa mati dia.

Si Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang di ambilnya tadi. Tak lama setelah itu dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Huh..aku tidak menyangka kau suka memakai parfum cewek ya... apa kau banci ?" Kata Gaara dengan senyuman sinis di wajahnya.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK... mengapa kau berkata begitu ?'' Kataku dengan setengah berteriak , Ketidaksukaanku padanya naik dua kali lipat. Ternyata, **dia sangat** **menyebalkan**, beraninya mengatakan aku BANCI...

" Abis... kasurmu bau citrus...dan bunga mawar...seperti wangi cewek saja." Katanya dengan tenang, tanpa terpengaruh dengan sorot mataku yang angker, yang biasanya mampu membuat anak kecil menangis dan lari ke pangkuan ibunya.

"Citrus...?" Ah iya si Dobe kan tadi tidur di kamarku... sepertinya Cuma salah sangka...

"Tadi si Naruto tidur di kamarku..." Kataku sambil memalingkan wajah ke TV yang menayangkan Film Hachiko.

Grep...

Aku terkejut mengapa sekarang Gaara mencekik leherku... dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai (YAOI...) kenapa cepat sekali. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadari pergerakannya... dia ini cepat sekali.

" Kenapa Naru bisa tidur dikamarmu ? apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya..?" Kata Gaara dengan suara yang sangat dingin dan sorot mata pisco, dia semakin menguatkan cengkramannya di leherku, membuat nafasku sesak...

"Hei... ja...uhk..Jangan salah sangka uhk... Naru pingsan jadi aku membaringkannya di kasurku, uhk...aku tidak 'menodainya'...'' 'Sedikit iya...'

Aku merasakan cengkraman di leherku melonggar, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas dengan lega...Tapi dia kembali mencengkram leherku.

"Benar kau tidak 'menodainya', aku tau kau Sasuke, kau ini suka mempermainkan wanita."

"Su...uhk...sungguh, dia adalah sahabatku dari kecil, uh..tidak mungkin aku melakukan 'itu' padanya...'' Kenapa aku tidak berdaya begini ? kemana perginya kekuatanku..?.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayai perkataanmu." Katanya sambil melepaskan cengkramannya dileherku, lalu dia berdiri. Aku mulai mendudukkan tubuhku, dan memegang leherku yang dia cekik tadi yang masih terasa sakit.

"Aku tidur di sofa.'' Katanya sambil berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di kamarku.

Awas kau Gaara suatu saat aku akan membalas apa yang kau perbuat ini...

**End pov Sasuke**

**TBC**

Mika: Huf...akhirnya selesai juga chap 5, sorry banget agak lama updetnya, solanya Mika lagi ada Mid semester, uwa... 2 minggu yang menyiksa...Makasih pada KIHA yang udah mau mengedit chap ini.

19 Vizard : iya sama-sama, aku juga senag jadi pembaca pertama di chap ini... he...he...ah...gak juga, akukan berdua dengan KIHA.

Mika : Makasih banget ya Zard... ^o^ *sambil memeluk Zard...*

KiHa( temen Mika n Zard): Wah kalian 'Yuri'an ya...

Mika n Zard : **Enak aja...!**

Mika: Kamikan sahabat...iya kan Zard... * meluk-meluk Zard lagi...*

19 Vizard : Iya adikku sayang...

KiHa: Ah...aku juga mau peluk-pelukan...

Mika : Ayo kita berpelukan...kayak Teletubis..

KiHa n Zard sweetdrop... dan meninggalkan Mika sendirian...

Mika ; Hue... kenapa aku di tinggal sendirian... , pembaca jangan lupa Review ya...

Dah Mika cabut dulu...

Lari seperti Sena..


End file.
